The 32 Bus
by ivy.and.gold
Summary: It's official, i fell in love on the 32 bus" B/E one-shot AH


**ANOTHER one-shot so yeah I'm thinking that when I have the will power or a strike of literary genius lightning hits me I will begin the up hill struggle that will be the full length version of 'The Black Notebook' just in case any of you are remotely interested.**

**So yeah, let the one-shot begin.......**

I always find it amazing how easily bonds can be broken, like if your on a bus. For the duration of the journey – however long or short it may be – your life is linked to every other passenger on it and, the moment you step of said bus the bond that you had with every other human who happened to travel on the same bus as you is broken. Just like that.

Of course it could get complex, people could fall in love on that bus, or make a friend, or find there long lost brother. Whatever, my point is that some bonds can be broken in the blink of an eye and have no lasting effect on any of the participants whilst some will be with you forever. They will make you laugh and cry and they may eventually kill you. Those bonds are my favourite because you know that no matter how much pain they caused you the good will forever outweigh the bad. No matter what. We call that sort of bond 'Love'.

I have never put my theory to practice, never had any need to, but I'm pretty sure that wherever I test it my logic would always win.

I don't know why I spent every single one of my journeys on the number 32 bus pondering my theory. I just did.

I never thought I would ever put it to practice as I have never have counted myself as one of the lucky few who would find that person they would quite happily spend the rest of their life with, their true love.

That's just me, I have never been optimistic. Always the glass half empty type of girl.

And, well as far as spending the rest of my life with one person, I find that idea quite insufferable. Mainly due to the fact that there are very few people that I can actually bear to be in the company of for more that a few minutes.

I find it quite amazing that I have any friends, I would have thought that there would not be a single person on the earth that would want to put up with my constant pessimism but clearly I was mistaken.

Alice and Rosalie had been my best friends since the only thing we had in common was our constant pooping and crying. I was all set up for them to ditch me as soon as school started. They were the sort of girls that thrived on attention and looked like they had been hand picked out of the perfect child catalogue. And, although I was not ugly by any means I knew that my lack of charisma and general moodiness was not the sort of personality that brought about popularity while Alice and Rosalie's cheerfulness and zest for life attracted people to them like a moth to a flame.

We lasted through our early school years with ease and continued through to the 'big school'. I was sure that I had held back my best friends for long enough and High School was going to be the point where they both realised what a dead weight I was, as always, I was mistaken and within weeks of entering the school, our group became infamous for our tightness and maybe also the fact that we were the only females in the school that didn't feel the need to have the entire 'Max Factor' make up range on their acne ridden skin every single day.

"Can I sit here?" asked a velvety voice, breaking through the John Mayer blasting in my ears.

"Sure" I said, focusing on keeping my voice at a reasonable level, I had been to get my volume control mixed up when listening to music full blast.

I could feel the man sitting down and was immediately over come by a delicious aroma that made me think of my Grandma's house - freshly baked cakes and a log fire - for lack of better words, it was insanely comforting.

I turned my head slightly so I could see the source of the heavenly smell, hoping against hope that it wasn't some old man or a greasy, spotty teen.

The man was not a man - he must have been only a year or two older than my 15 years, but he was no the typical teenage boy. He had this crazy mop of bronze hair that made him look like dragged through a hedge backwards.....in a good way. His skin was paler than my own, something that I though impossible unless you were albino. He had the most angular face the world has ever. I could have sworn I saw him in the 'Abercrombie & Fitch' catalogue that my mum insisted on giving to me. Needless to say she was not on the list of people I could tolerate for over 5 minutes.

He was mouthing the words to an unknown song with his eyes closed. I became hypnotised by his perfect, pink lips.

And he was wearing my school's uniform.

I quickly turned my head back to the window, studying the landmarks I had saw almost everyday for the past 5 years. The bus stuttered to a halt and I immediately recognise the wrought iron school gates that made the demeaning brick building it in cased look more like a mental asylum rather than the top rated high school in the country.

I quickly stood up, temporarily forgetting the rather attractive man-boy I the seat next to me. I tripped over his feet, already feeling my face form the foreboding blush that I hated so much. Before I could hit the mud in-crusted bus floor I felt two, large hands wrap around my face. I think my cheeks registered what was happening quicker than my brain as I could feel the blush on my face promptly changing from a light pink to full blown tomato. He pulled me up before looking straight into my eyes

The man-boy, I instantly noticed had the most stunning shade of green eyes, like grass and emeralds and limes all rolled into one. He must of thought I was mentally incompetent.

"Em...thanks" I managed to stutter, earning a slight smirk from man-boy – I really had to learned his name – that caused my heart to soar then freeze up. Surely this isn't normal.

The man-boy turned to pick up his leather satchel from the decrypt bus seat and I saw this as my chance to escape.

I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me by the school gates – as per usual – and walked over to them smiling as I took in the shortness of Rose's skirt and the various bows and frills Alice had added to her uniform, we were not the only girls in the school that customised their uniforms but we were the ones that set the trends. In years to come if anybody asked my how I would of described the majority of students at me high school I would use one word; sheep.

I had long since added various band patched to my blazer and shortened the conservative knee length skirt.

"How is Miss. Bella this morning?" Alice asked as I approached, she seemed particularly chipper this morning, she wasn't usually this perky until her caffeine fix. Take note; and unusually happy Alice equals a dangerous Alice.

"What are you up to?" I asked warily knowing the sooner I found our her scheme the more time I had to find a way out of it.

"And why, may I ask do you assume I am up to something?" Alice asked in a heart breaking, sad voice, well heart breaking if you hadn't know Alice for as long as I have. One day she will find a man that will do anything to avoid that voice.

"Ali, as much as I love you, you scare me. To death and I don't want to risk my life by having you in a scarily good mood" I said in a 'duh' tone. I heard Rose release an un-lady like snort, she had always found me hilarious for some unknown reason, I think that's why she's kept me around for long. It takes a lot to make Rose laugh and it seems that for her, me....being me is the funniest comedy show around.

"I'm in love" Alice stated as if she was commenting on the colour of my blouse.

"Excuse me?" I almost yelled, of all the things Alice had come out with this was by far the weirdest. She hadn't even had a boyfriend!

"Jasper Whitlock asked her out" Rose stated in a bored voice making it sound like she was reciting a trig question.

"He what?" I asked, utterly confused. It was no secret that Alice had had _the_ biggest crush on Jasper since she realised boys didn't have cooties in fact, I think the whole school knew. But, it was also no secret that no matter how much Alice flirted, flaunted and 'coincidentally' liked the same music and movies as him, he never _ever_ expressed any interest as her.

"He came up and said in that gorgeous accent of his 'sorry I kept you waiting Ali, but would you mind terribly accompanying me to dinner'" Alice said in a terrible impersonation of Jasper's Southern twang.

I began jumping up and down whilst squealing in a very Alice like manner. I, of course, didn't notice that a very gorgeous pair of green eyes were watching me, until I heard a musical chuckle from behind me.

I stopped mid squeal and turned around slowly, silently wishing that it wasn't who I though it was. No such luck.

"Hi" I said lamely, wasting more brain power by wishing that the ground would swallow me whole right now.

I could hear Ali and Rose trying to suppress giggles behind me. Some best friends they were.

The man-boy just let his lips twitch into a beautiful crooked grin before walking in the main entrance. Leaving a trail of drooling girls in his wake.

With that, Ali and Rose both burst into hysterical giggles while I shot them a glare then stomped into school.

School continued in the same tedious pattern, apart from the fact that Jasper and his larger than life friend, Emmett, had joined our group. Alice and Jasper were the most loved up couple in the school and I had long since realised that Ali was not exaggerating when she said they were in love. Em was obsessed with Rose but I think she just enjoyed having a boy chasing her, although I do think that under her bitch exterior she was itching to kiss the face off of him, at least that's what Em was counting on.

I, on the other hand, was quickly becoming the saddest person to grace the face of the planet. I spent my days trying to catch glimpses of the man-boy, who's name was still a mystery. All I knew was that he was a year above me and had all the single girls in the school lusting after him. Which was why I had no chance. Not only did he invade my day but he was also partial to the appearing in my dreams. Every single bus ride I tried to figure out something witty and compelling to say to him but I was well aware of the fact that the ability speech was severely disabled when I was within 5 feet of him.

I was almost late for the bus that morning and I don't think I would ever of forgiven myself if I had decided to eat breakfast instead of get the earlier bus.

I sat down in my usual seat and at the third stop, man-boy stepped on the bus in all his uniformed, green eyed glory. Also, as usual, the only available was next to me.

Then came the moment that changed everything, my phone rang from the bottom of my bag and I abruptly pulled out my headphones and placed them, along with my over used iPod, in my lap.

"Hello? Bella are you there" my mum asked frantically, her high pitched voice hitting an octave over what should be legal

"Yeah, mum, what do you want?" I asked, not caring if I was being rude. I felt man-boy shift beside me, over the weeks I had become hyper aware of his every movement.

"Where did I leave the humus?" she asked in the same voice. Honestly, the way she was acting you'd think someone had died

"In the storeroom fridge, mum. Can I go now?" I asked with a sigh. Before I had the chance to hang up, mother dearest saved me the bother.

The bus slowed to a stop, and I ran out as quickly as I can, not pausing long enough to see me iPod clattering to the floor.

I didn't notice it was missing until I was seated uncomfortably on the bus at the end of the day, I searched my bag frantically until I finally gave up, accepting the fact that it was lost. My poor baby.

"I believe this is yours" I heard man-boy ask from beside me. I hadn't heard him speak since the first day, I hated that my stomach flipped and my heart began to thump erratically.

I looked down to his hand and saw my lovely, black iPod.

"Oh my god, thank you so much" I said overcome with relief. It wasn't until after I said it that I realised how stupid I must have sounded. Needless to say, I turned scarlet.

Man-boy laughed and shook his head slightly

"No bother, I em..." he paused for a moment, and looked down at his feet while shifting nervously

"I well, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now" he said lifting his green eyes to my own dull, brown ones.

"Really?" I asked, to shocked to put one of the many witty comments I had come up with in the past weeks to good use.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometime" he said, seemingly braver "oh, I'm Edward by the way" he added as an after thought, his cheeks tinting an adorable shade of red as he spoke

"I'm Bella, and I'd love to" I said, sounding ten times bolder than I felt.

Edward smiled beautifully and I couldn't help but smile to. I's official, I fell in love on the 32 bus.

**So, what do you think? **

**I'm not very pleased with this but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**See, that's how much I trust you :P**

**review, subscribe, whatever.**

**Just please let me know what you think **

**Love, Peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**xx(:**


End file.
